1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a paper box structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, for fabricating a conventional paper box, a side plate 200′, a connecting tongue plate 210′ and a plurality of wing plates 300′ are formed on a paper board, and then the side plate 200′ and the connecting tongue plate 210′ are connected to form a duct structure, and thereafter an adhering or stapling method is used to close the open ends of the duct structure with the wing plates 300′. Referring to FIG. 2, a box structure with a handle part is shown. To fabricate the structure, two through holes 301′ and a supporting structure 302′ are formed at the upper side of the box body, a handle part 400′ is disposed at those two through holes 301′, and a plurality of wing parts 103′ located at the lower side of the box body are engaged with one another; thus a tubular structure with an open end at the lower side can be formed from the side plate 201′ without adhering or stapling. Further, while fragile products such as high precision electronic products and glass products are placed in the aforementioned box body, the box body has to be filled with buffer material such as Styrofoam and sponge for protecting the product disposed therein.
However, in the aforementioned box body structure, at least one area has to be applied with the method of adhering or stapling while being assembled. Thus, besides the material of the box body itself, the elements such as adhesive and pins have to be prepared, thus increasing fabrication cost. On the other hand, the handle part and the buffer material are generally made of plastic material which leads to environmental issue.